Enchanted Charybdis SW145S
Enchanted Charybdis SW145S is an Balance-Type bey. It is a left rotation bey. It possess the power of the sea, and has the best balance ever by a bey. It's light structure makes it very agile. It is owned by Hǎiyáng Huángdì and was created by JohnTheGreat1. Facebolt: Charybdis The Charybdis Face Bolt depicts the mythical creature Charybdis. The design is protrude with a translucent dark blue facebolt. The image depicts a dark blue outlined with black sea monster with similar of which to Salamanders. It has rigid sides has well. Warrior Wheel: Charybdis ◾Weight: 30.1 Grams The Charybdis wheel has two sections. Inside of those two sections is formed like the ears of a sea monsters. This is a dark shade of green. The sides are even giving it a ton of balance. Charybdis has a diameter of approximately 42.34mm, a radius of 20mm, and a circumference of 159.72mm. Element Wheel: Enchanted Enchanted has the illustraition of rushing waves on both sides. The waves on the element wheel are green. Around the waves are dots. The dots are green has well. The element wheel itself is dark blue. Spin Track: SW145 ◾Weight: 4.2 grams Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with the triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. Although having a defense mode, this piece has too much recoil to be added to defense combos, but it has a use with high attackers, as if used correctly, it can be useful. One Attack customization this Track can be used in is MF Lightning L-Drago (Upper Mode) SW145LRF. Performance Tip: S ◾Weight: 0.5 grams The Sharp Bottom offers very little movement and as such provides no Attack potential. The pointed Tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. However, due to the fine nature of the Tip, the bottom is easily knocked off balance, and hence is outclassed by superior alternatives such as WD/SD/D/EWD/SWD. This Tip is outclassed and deemed pathetic among Stamina types. It is not as powerful as an ES, BS or any other Stamina type Performance Tips. Because of its poor balance, when used with C145, the Track usually touches the floor when hit with a strong Attack which will cause it to lose Stamina and Balance. Abilities Sea Destroyer: Charybdis sends a lot of rushing waves toward the opposing bey. When in contact the opposing bey takes alot of damage and sometimes the attack can end in a stadium out or the opposing bey losing balance. Tsunami Cutter: A wave clashes right through the middle of the bey. This can be a devastating attack. Special Move Hurricance Destruction: Wind starts blowing at 100mph knocking the opposing bey around. Then very powerful water slashes the opposing bey possibly destroying it.